Hurt
by AvidReaderAshley
Summary: When Bella's tooth begins hurting one day, and Edward overreacts as always...what can happen? A root canal and many tears later, who knows? A One Shot set during Eclipse.


Hurt

BPOV

It was an ordinary fall day. Edward and I were spending the day relaxing and talking, not really feeling up to doing much more than that. It was around lunchtime when the pain began. I had been feeling some sensitivity, in one of my bottom teeth, for the past week; but I never said anything about it.

Edward had decided to make me lunch. Charlie was gone fishing for the entire day, stating he wouldn't be back until _very_ late that night. Of course, I had objected a little when he spoke his request; but I never passed up an opportunity to have someone else cook for me. That was a rare thing.

Lunch consisted of steaming hot vegetable soup with crackers; a small lunch, maybe, for anyone else but I was always a light eater.

Even though I blew the heat off my spoonful, it hit my sensitive tooth with so much pain that I dropped the spoon. I clutched my hand to my mouth and whimpered in pain.

It scared Edward, and he ran over to me; he was overreacting as usual. "Bella, what's wrong?" He practically screamed at me.

I took my hand off my mouth so I could speak. "Oh, it's just my tooth. It was sensitive to the hotness of the soup. It's nothing; I'm fine."

He shot me a disapproving glance.

"Bella, don't downplay it. You could have something wrong with your tooth. We should probably go see a dentist, just to be safe." I shook my head, but my tooth hurt so bad; I couldn't help but go along with it.

Maybe something was actually wrong with my tooth; and, if so, it would probably need to be checked by a dentist.

We got into the car and I took Edward's hand, needing the reassurance that everything would be fine.

I had to admit, I was a bit worried; I always got nervous when dealing with medical issues.

The drive to the dentist was longer than I expected, which only added to my insecurity of the whole situation.

We reached the dentist's office after awhile and I reluctantly stepped out of the car, taking Edward's hand the second it was near me again. I felt like a child who needed their parents with them whenever they went somewhere.

I knew I could handle this; I was a grown-up, adult woman.

_I can take care of myself; everything will be fine. _Sure, keep telling yourself that, Bella. I knew I should believe that; but the second the nurse called my name, I started panicking.

Edward squeezed my hand as he saw the look of pure fear on my face, giving me an encouraging, "Everything will be fine, love."

I slowly made the walk to the exam room, Edward trailing silently while still clutching my hand. His cool, firm hand was the only thing that kept me from losing my sanity. The nurse kept giving me strange looks; I ignored her, sucking in a sharp breath.

Instantly, my tooth began throbbing again with sensitivity.

She quickly ushered me into a chair, telling Edward to stand off in the corner and asking who he was. "I'm her fiancée." He answered politely with a smile. I was in too much pain to smile back, though.

She performed a thorough examination and told me I needed a root canal immediately; _oh, great_.

The nurse, who had told me that her name was Suzy, then quickly ushered me into one of the back operating rooms.

My body went straight into panic mode the second she went to get a doctor. She told me it was too bad to wait any longer and that they needed to fix it immediately.

My eyes shot over to Edward, who only stared at me with sympathy. The nurse did a double-take and noticed he was still in the room. She shook her head and motioned towards the door.

"You need to leave, son. You can't be in here during the procedure." _Procedure_, she made the word sound even worse.

Edward's eyes shot open wider than they already were and he half-yelled, "What, since when? No, no, no, I _have_ to stay with her! She needs me!" I was overcome by the truth of his words and I burst into tears; I really did need him with me.

He noticed, of course, and rushed over, wiping the tears away with his cold hands. "Please, mam, he has to stay with me."

I managed to blubber out through the tears. She only shook her head and pointed to the door.

"Absolutely not, he can stay in the waiting room until you're finished. Goodbye, son; we'll be done soon." It pained me to see him leave, and I knew he felt the same way.

He took in a ragged breath and dry-sobbed his way to the waiting room, leaving me crying in his absence.

EPOV

I was shocked beyond belief. Why couldn't I be in the room with Bella? Those horrible rules of theirs.

I wanted to kill the nurse, but I knew that would destroy everything my father had set up for our differentiated family. I paced in the waiting room, listening in on the thoughts of the dentist.

_This poor girl, she won't stop crying. _I could see Bella's pained and tear-stricken face in his mind, my tearless sobs starting up again.

_This is a bad one; I can't believe she let it go this far. _That's my Bella, always being selfless and downplaying her pain for the sake of other's happiness.

She should think about herself for once. It wasn't more than an hour when the doctor came to find me in the waiting room. He explained that Bella was under heavy medication because of the severity of her tooth infection.

And as we entered the room, my cold dead heart sunk straight through the floor.

Even though barely conscious, Bella's tears were still flowing thoroughly. "Will you be driving her home, sir?" I nodded slowly, taking Bella's clammy hand in mine and kissing it.

"She can't really walk either." The nurse continued talking, but I tuned her out. I only had eyes for Bella.

She whimpered when I brushed my hand across her cheek. Oops, I forgot she was sore there. I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her out of the building, only stopping once to pay at the front desk.

When we got to the car, I laid her softly in the passenger seat and she whimpered again. "I'm so sorry, love." I spoke softly before running around to my side and getting in, remembering to drive slow for her.

I took her back to her house. By now, she was deeply asleep; I didn't dare to wake her.

I laid her in her bed and tucked in her into the soft quilt. I kissed her forehead once before going to my place in her rocking chair.

I would wait to speak to her until she had awoken again.

BPOV

I was out cold for a few hours after my root canal. When I awoke again, though, my mouth hurt worse than ever. I would be sore for awhile.

The only thing that brightened my mood was my beautiful vampire sitting in the chair across my room.

"Well, hello there."

**AN: This is a One-Shot I wrote awhile back. I hope everyone likes it! It doesnt have anything to do with Night Cries, really. **


End file.
